The Love Between The Two
by Francesca3234
Summary: Orihime is a collage student trying to become a nurse. Uryuu is a quincy protecting Karakura Town. One day Orihime finds a man (Uryuu) lying in the snow covered in blood. She takes him back home to fix him up. But can a simple act such as that involve her in something bigger and much more dangerous. -Romance pairs- Uryuu & Orihime, Ichigo & Rukia, and Renji & Tatsuki.


.

_Hey everybody. This is my second bleach fanfic but you may know me from my other fanfic's like Claire's Rebound (Resident evil), Inuyasha Goes To School (Inuyasha), or others. Well lets say hello to this new fanfic._

_._

**Bold writing **means that the character is thinking that.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

ORIHIME POV

.

My usual day is quite normal. I wake up, make break fast, take a shower, get ready, go to collage, walk home with my friend Tatsuki, get ready for work, go to work, come home, eat dinner, and go to sleep. All of this changed when I found someone unconsious in the snow.

.

xxx A COUPLE DAYS EARLIER xxx

.

Collage just ended and I'm walking home with Tatsuki.

Orihime: "Are you sure you don't want to work on the project with me?"

Tatsuki: "Why don't you do it with Ichigo, I know you like him. Maybe this could be your bonding time."

Orihime: "Its obvious he likes Rukia. I bet he's doing the project her."

Tatsuki: "Well I don't know what to say. That new kid Renji already asked me and I don't want to just ditch him."

Orihime: "Its ok, I understand. I'm sure I'll find someone."

Tatsuki: "What about that guy that hangs out with Ichigo. What was his name?...URYU, Uryu Ishida! Thats his name!"

Orihime: "Well, I never really seen him, I have just heard Ichigo and Rukia talk about him. Maybe I could ask Chad."

Tatsuki: "Alright well I'm ganna split, see you tomorrow 'Hime."

Orihime: "Ok see you later."

Once I started to go to my apartment it started snowing. I looked at my watch and saw that I was already late for work. **I guess I could call in sick. **I started to walk past the park when I noticed that there was a figure lying in the snow. I walked over to him and saw that he wore strange clothes and that he was quite handsome. He had blue hair that was as dark as night, fair skin, and you could see that had some musles as well. But the biggest thing I noticed was that he was unconsious. I looked around to see if there was anybody near us. Just then he woke up.

Hollow: "ROARRRR!"

**What was that? **He pushed me to the side and got up. A large glowing blue bow appeared in his hand. An arrow appeared in his other hand as he took aim and shot the large moster that was comming towards us. The large monster vanished in the air. The man stumbled back but I quikly caught him so that he didn't fall.

Orihime: "Are you alright?"

The man grunted in response. I looked him over and saw that there was a big gash in his chest. **I wonder where that came from...I should probobly take him home and see what I can do to help it heal.**

Orihime: "I'm ganna take you home with me to help you out. Ok?"

He once again grunted in response. A few minutes later we arrived at my apartment. I opened the door and set him down on the couch. I quikly closed the door and walked over to the bathroom. I came back to the couch with many medical supplies in my hands. I set them down on the coffee table and checked to see if he was ok."

Orihime: "I'm going to have to take your shirt off to clean you cut. Is that ok?"

He nodded. I took off his strange shirt and once I saw the cut I wanted to look away. It was huge and it was bloody. **He must really be in pain. **I cleaned and bandaged the cut. I saw that he was still awake and thought that he was probobly hungry.

Orihime: "I'll cook you some hot noodle soup right after I call in sick for work.

I walked over to my home phone and punched in my works number.

Rukia: "Medical clinick, how may I help you?"

Orihime: "Hey Rukia, I'm calling in sick."

Rukia: "Ok, well I sure am ganna miss you at work. Hope you feel better."

Orihime: "I'll miss you too, bye Rukia."

Rukia: "Bye."

I walked ito the small kitchen I had and made some hot noodle soup. I poured some into two bowls and walked over to the couch. I set the two bowls on the coffee table and looked over to my guest.

Orihime: "Here's dinner. My name is Orihime Inoue by the way. Whats your name?"

He finally spoke in a soothing tone that told me he was calm.

Uryu: "My name is Uryu Ishida. Thank you for helping me bu-"

Orihime: "Your Uryu! What were you doing with that monster!? Your friends with Ichigo, right!? Does he kill monsters to!?"

.

_A/N: Well, I hope you like the story so far. I'll be sure to update as soon as possible. Merry Christmas everyone! :)_


End file.
